Calavera de Madera
by Drama Queen 283
Summary: Luego de ganar el desafío de casamiento, Duncan y Courtney se ven obligados a pasar la noche juntos en primera clase. Situado entre Niagara Brawls y Chinese fake-out.


One shot: Situado luego de Niagara Brawls y entre el comienzo de Chinese Fake Out. (Episodios 19 y 20)

* * *

_Luego de responder las preguntas del Chef y de haberse insultado mutuamente Duncan tiró a Courtney al piso..._

_"Felicitaciones, chicos" dijo Chris caminando hacia la ex pareja "Viajaran juntos en primera clase… y ambos tienen inmunidad, lo que significa que no podrán votar por ustedes mismos" Sonriente añadió "¡Un giro enfermizo!"_

_"¡Quiero el divorcio!" Exclamó Courtney con una mueca de disgusto._

_"¿En serio? ¡Por qué yo quiero permanecer casado con tu radiante persona toda la vida!" Duncan respondió con sarcasmo._

* * *

Aquí estaban en primera clase, sentados lo más lejos posible el uno del otro. Duncan se recostó en su butaca intentando dormir mientras que Courtney comenzó a escribir ferozmente una nueva lista.

_1ro: Golpear a Duncan.  
2do: Eliminar a Duncan.  
3ro: Demandar a Chris por ser el culpable de hacer el desafío de casamiento.  
4to: Demandar a Duncan por humillación y…_

Courtney se sobresaltó tirando su cuaderno al piso cuando el Chef entro abruptamente a entregarles la cena. Vestido de azafata, seguramente obligado por Chris, situó una bandeja llena de comida y un gigantesco pastel de bodas en la barra.  
Respirando hondo e intentando mantener la calma lo mejor que podía, Courtney se levantó de la butaca y prolijamente recogió su cuaderno y lápiz. Cuando vio algo que le heló la sangre. Atónita aún en cuclillas contempló un dibujo tallado en un lado del asiento, la madera cubierta de cortes que daban forma a la cara de Gwen. Esto la enfureció _"Él solía hacer eso conmigo" _pensó a medida que rechinaba los dientes y daba una patada en seco en la mitad del dibujo. El ruido sobresaltó a Duncan.

"¿Puedes dejar de hacer tanto ruido?" Dijo con enfado enderezándose.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Courtney, tan sólo revoleó los ojos y se dirigió hacia donde guardaba su equipaje. Fervientemente revolvió entre sus cosas hasta dar con lo que buscaba. La calavera que Duncan le había regalado en la primera temporada. La apretó con fuerza entre sus manos, intentando romperla lo cual fue imposible por lo maciza que era la madera. Resoplando con la calavera aún en sus manos, volvió al compartimiento de primera clase para encontrar a Duncan ya comiendo la cena. Ágilmente se acercó hacia él y con un movimiento brusco golpeó la calavera contra la barra.

"Esto es tuyo" Exclamó con frialdad al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento al lado de él.

Duncan, todavía sorprendido, observó a Courtney mientras ella tomaba su plato y comenzaba a comer.

"Fue un regalo, los regalos no se suelen devolver" Respondió serio y con ironía.

"Pues ya no lo quiero" Courtney colisionó los cubiertos contra la mesa.

"Dijiste que te encantaba" Dijo Duncan recordando el momento antes de que Courtney fuese transportada en el bote de los perdedores.

"_Encantaba, _tiempo pasado, Duncan" Sus dedos se entrecerraron con firmeza "Además no necesito algo que al mirar me haga acordar a ti"

Ambos se miraron fijo. Aunque la mirada de Courtney se desvió por un par de segundos al dibujo tallado de Gwen el cual le hizo fruncir el ceño. Duncan se percató.

"¿Qué esperabas?" Courtney se volvió a verlo "¿Qué fuese tu cara?" Una sonrisa arrogante comenzó a dibujarse en su cara.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que ella tome el vaso de agua que acompañaba la cena y se lo tire en la cara. Duncan empapado maldijo en voz baja.

Ya pasada media noche ambos estaban dormidos en sus asientos, cuando por el altoparlante Chris habló.

_Les habla el galán de su anfitrión: Chris Mlean. Para informarles que nuestra próxima parada será China. Ya puedo sentir su emoción. _Con eso último se escucho una carcajada.

Se podían escuchar las quejas de los demás provenientes de segunda clase. Sólo Chris les podía hablar a esa hora tan sólo para despertarlos. Courtney fastidiada, se volvió a acomodar en el asiento intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente, aunque fue incapaz.

"Mira, Courtney lo que dije antes…" Dijo Duncan intentando explicarse "Más bien… no lo tendría que haber dicho…" Su vos era nerviosa. "En realidad…"

"Está bien, Duncan" Respondió Courtney abruptamente "No necesitas explicarme nada ni disculparte" Exclamó mirándolo fijo "De todos modos no te creería"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, Courtney bajó la vista al brazo de Duncan donde se situaba el tatuaje de corazón que ambos tenían a juego. Sus tatuajes estaban expuestos ya que estaban usando sus pijamas. Duncan miro concentrado lo mismo.

"Te debo una disculpa" Dijo él levantando la vista para mirarla.

"¿Qué, acaso te arrepientes?" Ella lo miró con intensidad.

"No" Aunque estaba oscuro Duncan notaba la mueca de decepción que se había formado en la cara de Courtney "Pero si me arrepiento de la forma en que lo hice" Agrego tratando de compensar lo anterior "No debí haberlo hecho a tus espaldas"

Sus palabras impactaron profundamente a Courtney, permaneció tiesa unos instantes. No le respondió, sólo asintió. Al cabo de unos minutos volvieron a quedarse dormidos.

Ya de mañana y a causa de una turbulencia en el avión, Courtney se despertó. Todavía con los ojos entrecerrados notó algo en su mano. Al abrir los ojos vio la calavera situada en su mano con una nota. Intento leer la letra desprolija que formaba la oración.

_Por favor, consérvala._

Tres palabras escritas con la caligrafía de Duncan el cretino insensible. Courtney volvió a mirar al pedazo de madera y suspiró. ¿A quién engañaba? No iba a dejar ir el único objeto que era la prueba viviente de que en su momento Duncan sentía algo por ella y de que le importaba; de no ser así no se hubiese tomado el trabajo de tallarla a mano. Ahora todo había cambiado. Esto la enfureció, tratando de mantener la calma se sentó en una silla de la barra. Una mueca de disgusto se plantó en su cara a medida que sentía los pasos de Duncan acercándose hacia ella.

"Hola ex esposa" Dijo él alegremente untando un dedo en el pastel de bodas que había quedado intacto de la noche anterior mientras saboreaba la crema del dedo "Al menos algo bueno quedo de nuestro matrimonio"

Courtney con aires de inferencia miro hacia otro lado.

"Ah, vamos Court" Exclamó con amabilidad un tanto falsa "¿Podemos dejar de pelear ahora?"

Con esas últimas palabras a Courtney se le formó una sonrisa maliciosa. Con todas sus fuerzas agarró a Duncan y lo arrojó directo al pastel.

"Listo, mientras estés ahí… no podemos pelear" Dijo sonriente comiendo una porción de la torta.


End file.
